The Life Taker
by Primrose Blossom
Summary: Pada hari ketujuh, sosok itu kembali datang. Tingginya hampir mencapai dua meter, berbalut jubah bertudung sekelam malam, serta mata bermanik onyx seperti lautan tanpa dasar. "Waktumu habis. Aku akan membawanya sekarang." Lalu, Baekhyun mulai terisak. [CHANBAEK] [BL] [OT12]


[THE LIFE TAKER: PROLOG]

* * *

 _ **Summary: Pada hari ketujuh, sosok itu kembali datang. Tingginya hampir mencapai dua meter, berbalut jubah bertudung sekelam malam, serta mata bermanik _onyx_ seperti lautan tanpa dasar. "Waktumu habis. Aku akan membawanya sekarang." Lalu, Baekhyun mulai terisak.**_

* * *

 _Namaku Byun Baekhyun, tujuh belas tahun._

 _Kau tahu apa yang paling mengerikan?_

 _Terus mengalami mimpi yang sama setiap malamnya._

* * *

Hidup itu tidak pernah adil.

Kalau kau berpikir sebaliknya, maka kau adalah segelintir dari sekian banyak orang yang beruntung di dunia itu. Entah dalam masalah finansial, asmara, atau keluarga.

Masalahnya, aku adalah segelintir dari sekian banyak orang yang tidak beruntung. Bukan berarti aku membenci hidupku. Aku menyayangi nenekku, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang. Yah, kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya hidupku tidak seburuk itu. Setidaknya aku masih bisa tidur dirumah yang nyaman, makan makanan yang layak, dan pergi ke sekolah ternama di Seoul.

Masih ada banyak orang yang tidak beruntung. Contohnya saja wanita yang tengah mengais sampah di pinggiran jalan itu. Matahari bersinar sangat terik, namun wanita itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak peduli. Tubuhnya sedikit bungkuk, rambutnya acak-acakan dan ia memakai baju terkumal yang pernah kulihat. Meski kuakui aku bukan orang kaya—hanya seorang pelajar yang mesti bekerja paruh waktu di dua tempat yang berbeda demi menafkahi diri, dan tentu saja, demi mengobati nenekku.

Kami mempunyai beberapa petak bunga di belakang rumah, meski petak yang kami miliki tidak terlalu besar, aku seringkali menjual bunga-bunga tersebut di pinggiran jalan.

Kulirik bekal makan siangku—dua bungkus roti gulung berisi selai stroberi yang diberikan oleh _manager_ toko roti tempatku bekerja. Mungkin ini juga salah satu keuntungan bekerja di salah satu tempat yang memiliki pelanggan banyak. Nenekku mengajari untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu hal dengan setengah-setengah. Entah apapun itu, semuanya harus dilakukan dengan total. Kupikir, apa yang dikatakan beliau ada benarnya. Orang-orang di sekelilingmu lebih memperhatikanmu karena kau bekerja dengan giat. Atau, haruskah kutakan bahwa mereka mengasihaniku?

 _Aku hidup dalam belas kasihan tersebut._

Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk halte dan menepuk sedikit seragam celana sekolahku, lalu mulai berjalan dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Permisi, Bibi."

Wanita itu menoleh dan air mukanya terlihat bingung.

Kuserahkan kedua bungkus roti stroberi favoritku. "Aku memiliki sedikit bekal, Bibi boleh mengambilnya."

Wanita itu terenyuh, ia tersenyum lembut sekali. "Terima kasih, kau baik sekali." Ia mengambil salah satu rotiku, dan membiarkan satu yang lainnya tetap berada di tanganku.

Aku mendongak dan melihatnya tersenyum cerah. Kerutan menghiasi bagian mata dan tepian bibirnya, namun pancaran matanya benar-benar hangat. Umurnya mungkin sudah lebih dari empat puluh tahun, dan ia jelas hidup seperti seorang pengemis. "Kau juga, makanlah salah satu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Sanggahku cepat, kembali menyodorkan roti itu. Aku belum makan siang, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini selera makanku berkurang. "Bibi saja yang ma—"

Tapi wanita itu berjalan mendahuluiku sembari menyeret kantong besar berwarna hitam—barangkali kumpulan barang bekas yang ia temukan. "Ayo, makan disini." Ia duduk di bangku halte, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bangku di sampingnya.

Aku mengikutinya dengan patuh, sementara ia mulai membuka bungkus roti dan melahapnya sedikit demi sedikit. "Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun," jawabku sembari tersenyum dan menoleh ke samping.

Wanita itu mengangguk sedikit, dan setelah itu ia terdiam, menikmati rotinya.

"Bibi," panggilku sungkan, "apa kaki bibi tidak apa-apa?"

Wanita itu berhenti mengunyah dan menunduk, melihat kakinya sendiri yang kotor dan tak terawat, sedikit melepuh akibat panasnya aspal jalan raya—ia tidak memakai alas kaki.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Balasnya yakin, senyum tak luput dari bibirnya yang mulai keriput.

Masih tidak yakin, aku kembali bertanya, meski aku tahu pertanyaanku terdengar bodoh dan konyol, "apa yang ... Bibi lakukan di tengah hari seperti ini?"

Tanpa kuduga-duga, wanita itu ternyata tertawa sebagai reaksinya. "Bekerja, tentu saja. Setelah uangnya terkumpul, aku akan membelikan anakku sepatu yang baru."

Aku terkesiap. Suaraku terdengar begitu takjub daripada yang kuperkirakan. "Bibi punya anak?"

Ia tersenyum bangga sekali, lalu menunjuk ujung jalanan, tempat sebuah bangunan megah bertingkat tiga terletak—sekolahku. "Tentu saja, sayang. Dia bersekolah di sana."

"Sungguh?! Bibi, aku juga bersekolah di sana!" ujarku bersemangat.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Seragam yang kau kenakan sama persis dengan anakku."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa nama ana—"

"Itu tidak penting," potongnya sembari terkekeh, "yang paling penting disini adalah, apa yang seorang anak muda berwajah manis sepertimu lakukan disini dan bukannya bersekolah? Setahuku ini baru jam makan siang dan kalian baru pulang nanti sore."

Aku menggigit bibirku lalu menunduk. "Aku benci sekolah." Akuku, suaraku keluar dengan bunyi putus asa yang begitu kentara.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, sayang." Ia meremas bungkusan rotinya yang telah habis, kemudian menoleh kepadaku dengan senyum yang begitu lebar—membuat bibirnya tampak dua kali lipat lebih besar. Terkesiap, aku berusaha menahan rasa ngeriku. Untuk beberapa saat yang sangat tidak nyaman, hawa dingin merambati tengkukku. Senyumnya tampak mengerikan. "Kau seharusnya bersekolah. Kau harus dihukum!"

Entah bagaimana persisnya, kulit wanita itu mulai meleleh, bercampur aduk dengan warna cokelat dan merah kental yang menjijikkan. Salah satu bola matanya terlepas dari rongganya, sementara kalimat yang ia katakan mulai terdengar tidak jelas bagiku.

Kemudian, wanita itu bangkit dengan tubuhnya yang hampir berupa cairan lilin panas berbau amis, dan mulai menerkamku dengan tangannya. Ia mencekik leherku, lalu berteriak, "mati kau, bocah!"

Dan aku menjerit, kuat sekali, meski suaraku tidak terdengar sedikit pun. Seluruh kerongkonganku terbakar. Ada rasa pahit yang sangat menyengat di ujung lidahku. Sudut mataku mulai berair, dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya dosa macam apa yang telah kulakukan di masa lalu hingga aku mendapat hukuman mengerikan seperti ini.

"Kau terlalu istimewa." Wanita yang tak lagi berbentuk itu mendekatkan wajah menjijikkannya ke telingaku. Ia berbisik, "kau terlalu istimewa untuk _nya_ , maka kau harus mati!"

 _Untuknya?_

Namun seluruh tubuhku terlalu takut untuk bergerak sehingga aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun saat ini.

Kemudian, tangan wanita itu berubah menjadi cakar yang sangat panjang. Ia menghunjamkan cakar tersebut ke dalam dadaku, meremas tepat pada jantungku, memintalnya kuat seakan hendak menariknya keluar. Aku menunduk dan menatap ngeri pada lelehan tangannya yang berbau amis darah, menembus tepat dimana jantungku berada.

Untuk satu detik yang terasa sangat menyiksa, napasku tercekat—seakan-akan seseorang baru saja merampas semua oksigen yang ada di dunia ini. Seluruh tubuhku basah oleh keringat dan cairan merah kecokelatan yang menguarkan bau amis dan busuk.

 _Aku mulai merasakannya._

Apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai 'berada di antara hidup dan mati'.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas, dan kepalaku terasa ringan. Pandanganku kabur—entah itu oleh air mata atau karena kesadaranku mulai menipis. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah potret buram sosok wanita dengan tubuhnya yang meleleh beserta rongga matanya yang kosong. Wanita itu menyeringai lebar sekali—membuat mulutnya seakan robek—tahu bahwa ajalku sudah dekat, tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melawan, bahwa aku akan segera mati.

Lalu cahaya putih itu muncul.

Mulanya hanya sebuah titik putih seperti kunang-kunang di malam hari. Hanya sebuah cahaya redup yang tidak akan kau sadari kalau kau tidak melihat dengan seksama.

Tapi lama-kelamaan cahaya itu membesar, membuat bentuk sebesar bola ping-pong, lalu membesar lagi, kali ini sebesar bola kasti, kemudian bentuknya seperti bola basket, dan seterusnya hingga bentuknya lebih besar dari tubuhku.

Kali ini, bentuknya tidak lagi bulat seperti pendar cahaya. Cahaya putih itu membentuk tubuh seseorang, dengan tinggi yang hampir mencapai dua meter, serta satu pasang sayap besar berwarna kuning keemasan.

Bahkan dalam pandangan buram, aku bisa menyaksikan bentuk keindahan dari sayap tersebut.

Sosok dengan cahaya putih itu mengeluarkan belati panjang, lalu menghunjamkan benda tersebut tepat di kepala wanita tua tersebut. "Kembali ke tempat asalmu, iblis!" Lalu, tahu-tahu saja, wanita tua itu menjerit. Meneriakkan nada pilu yang seakan mengiris ulu hatiku.

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangan kembalikan aku ke dunia bawah! Persetan dengan kaummu!" Dan wanita itu meledak dalam debu hitam berbau busuk—bersamaan dengan kesadaranku.

Namun aku mendengar sosok bercahaya putih itu meneriakkan namaku, memintaku untuk bertahan—sebuah suara berat yang belum pernah kudengar sama sekali sebelumnya—aku terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya, dan kudengar ia berbisik lembut. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Ini semua salahku."

Kemudian, semuanya mendadak gelap, dan aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi setelah itu.

* * *

 **A/N: HALO.**

 **Aku kembali dengan ngebawa cerita baru (lemparin batu) Padahal Accidentally You! belom selesai HUAHAHAHA (digampar)**

 **Ini baru prolog aja kok, aku bakalan liat respon kalian dulu. Yep. Dan ini genrenya fantasy romance. Maybe a lil bit darkness in it? Gatau deh hehehe.**

 **Jangan berharap terlalu banyak ya sama cerita ini, soalnya aku yakin bakal absurd banget hahaha.**

 **Anyway, how about this? Apakah cerita ini layak buat dilanjutin atau gausah sama sekali? It's all yours, guys.**


End file.
